


A special bad day

by himarichibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffyfest, Friendship, Happy Birthday Iwaizumi Hajime, Happy Ending, Happy Iwaizumi, Happy Oikawa, It's fluff I don't recognize myself, Iwa-chan doesn't like his birthday, Love, M/M, Yeah finally, happy bois, they gonna change that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarichibi/pseuds/himarichibi
Summary: Something was off. He didn’t call. He didn’t even text him wishes with many unnecessary emojis. They didn’t go to school together, as they always did. And Oikawa wasn’t even ill, he was just.. ignoring him. What happened though?A fic written for Iwaizumi's birthday. And it's fluffy!





	A special bad day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Iwa-chan! I stopped writing angst just so I could give our boy some love he deserves ^^  
> I really hope you like it!

If there was anything Iwaizumi didn’t like more than Valentine's Day, it was definitely his birthday. Don’t get him wrong, it’s not like he hated happy pairs that were in love. It was all the attention and pompous celebrations that he disliked. Oh, and of course the fact that all the previous Velantine’s Days he had to spend pining for his best friend… till the last Valentine’s Day this year. Back to the topic though.

His birthday. Man, he hated that day. Of course, Oikawa, his best friend and boyfriend since a few months ago when they _finally_ confessed (but it’s a story for another day), would say it’s because with every year he gets more and more wrinkles on his face. And he has himself to blame, cause he’s grumping so much.

Iwaizumi smiled to himself at the thought, imagining Oikawa with his adorable pout, expressing his disapproval for, how he says it, for how much Iwaizumi’s brute nature forces him to scowl so much. But well, no. It wasn’t it. Definitely not.

Mattsun and Makki would say that he hates his birthday because he already is an old man and he doesn’t want his age to confirm it. But no, that wasn’t it either. But seriously, come on, what was with them and him being old? He wasn’t an elderly man, geez.

Iwaizumi sighed, packing his things as the class ended. (“Oh, and you always sigh so much, old man!” Makki would say.) He just wanted to come back home and relax. (“On the couch with his wife,” Mattsun would add.) All the attention he got today because of his birthday was way too much to bear. And that was the reason why he really didn’t like that day. He wasn’t used to all the people suddenly recognizing and noticing him just because he was born on that day some years ago. Well, he understood that it was important for his parents for example or his friends… but it was so, so... noisy? He couldn’t really describe it. It was more of an obligation than pleasure.

He reached for his phone to call Oikawa to ask if he wants to come over, but… yeah, there was something strange going on with his boyfriend all day long. Was it okay to call or maybe just look for him himself? Well, calling him at all is strange itself as they more often than not came back home together, but… there was that thing. Usually, even if Iwaizumi didn’t like it, Oikawa often called him at midnight to wish him happy birthday and many Godzillas. But this year… something was off. He didn’t call. He didn’t even text him wishes with many unnecessary emojis. They didn’t go to school together, as they always did. And Oikawa wasn’t even ill, he was just.. ignoring him. Iwaizumi wanted to talk with him between classes, but as soon as he spotted Oikawa’s fluffy brown hair in the corridor, Tooru somehow managed to avoid him. And it made him even more worried.

All day long he tried to think of something what could make Oikawa mad, but the only thing he could recall was waking Tooru up for practice last week when he was too lazy to get up on his own. He was sulking a little after that, but Iwaizumi was sure that it wasn’t serious. Even later the same day, Oikawa was again his happy (and clingy) self.

So it probably wasn’t it at all. Iwaizumi sighed (again) and decided to call him. But hope is a mother of fools and of course, Oikawa didn’t answer his phone. Wow, he really was angry. Or maybe… he was plotting something behind his back. Somehow, that made Iwaizumi worry even more.

“Iwa-chan!” he suddenly heard a happy voice.

“Well guess who finally decided to show up,” Hajime thought just before a whole weight of his happy boyfriend was launched at him and they toppled to the floor. Right before his eyes was a smiling ear to ear Tooru, who was hugging him and didn’t seem to be angry at all. His brown eyes were sparkling with joy and his cheeks were a little red as if he ran all the way to Iwaizumi’s classrom. “Adorable,” Hajime thought. “Get off, you’re heavy,” he said instead.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, but got up anyway, brushing imaginary dust from his shoulders.

“You were avoiding me all day long, I don’t have to be nice to you,” Iwaizumi told him after he got up as well. Yeah, he had to rub it into his face. Just because. However, he definitely didn’t expect the answer he got.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa looked at him with teary eyes. “It’s all because Mattsun and Makki, they made me do it!”

“Oh?” Iwaizumi raised his brow, more and more amused. “How so?”

“I lost a bet and they made me avoid you all day long till the end of the classes!”

“Ohoho, you lost? Now that is a special day to make it into my calendar...”

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi laughed. “Come on, I was just teasing you. Sorry,” he smiled apologetically. Let’s go back home.”

“We can’t! Why do you think I ran all the way here?”

Oh. So he really did run all the way to the classroom.

“Because you missed me?” Iwaizumi tried.

Oikawa’s cheeks reddened even more. “Y-yeah that too.”

“Cute,” he commented.

“Hey! Stop it!”

“Hah, okay, okay. So what was the thing you wanted to say?”

“I wanted to scold you! We’re going to be late for practice! What will your precious kouhais think when their ace isn’t there ready to teach them cool volleyball stuff?”

“I thought you are the cool volleyball stuff guy,” he answered. But wait… “Practice? What practice?” He didn’t misheard anything, did he?

“You didn’t heard? Gosh, Iwa-chan, your skull must be as thick as a wall.”

“Oikawa...” he said in a warning tone.

“Fine, fine,” Oikawe sighed. “The coach just said it this morning. We will have an extra afternoon practice today. You really didn’t heard a thing?”

“Nope,” he answered, embarrassed. But then he started thinking… Oikawa didn’t prank him, did he? Or maybe it was just an act to hide a surprise party or something? Now he started to worry again. He told Oikawa many, many times not to try anything, especially not a surprise party. And he didn’t listen? Or did he?

“Don’t just stand there, Iwa-chan, we have to hurry!” Oikawa’s voice stopped his apocalyptic track of thoughts.

“Right. Practice. I’m coming,” he answered, silently praying there wasn’t anything waiting for him at the gym.

****

It turned out, there really was an extra afternoon practice and the only thing that was waiting for him was their irritated coach. Well, running 10 penalty laps was better than a surprise party, at least in Iwaizumi’s value system. He knew Oikawa would definitely disagree and would want to work with him to change that, but they didn’t have time for their usual banter. The coach didn’t give them even a second to discuss something that wasn’t connected to volleyball and ongoing practice match. The only time they could finally breathe and relax was when they all went to locker room. Not that they had any strength left for anything else than a cold shower and sleep, but well. They could only hope the coach won’t do the same thing tomorrow morning.

Iwaizumi would even forget about this birthday thing, his thoughts circulating around his comfortable bed at home, if not for a certain person. And a certain person was holding a package in his hands. And behind that certain person was a whole Seijoh volleyball team.

“Iwa-chan...” Oikawa started with a small smile. “We know you don’t really like birthdays, but… um...” The usually talkative Tooru couldn’t find the words he wanted to say. And Iwaizumi was too dumbstruck to even tease him about it.

“Well, old man, what he wanted to say is that we love you, so here is a little something to brighten up the rest of your short life,” Makki finally said, with a grin that probably couldn’t get any bigger.

“Well, I didn’t mean that exact words, but yeah. This is for you,” Oikawa handed Iwaizumi the package.

“Oh, well, I don’t know what to say… thanks, guys,” Iwaizumi managed to tell them with an awkward smile.

“You don’t have to say anything, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled.

“Yeah, shut up and open it,” Mattsun added.

Iwaizumi chuckled and did what he was told. What was waiting for him inside the package was a new Godzilla plushie with a bright red ribbon around its neck. What was more, when its tail was pressed, it adorably roared. It was just a silly toy for children, but it made Iwaizumi smile anyway.

“We called her Iwa-chan Junior,” Oikawa proudly announced.

“Yeah, so that you can practice upbringing yours and Oikawa future kids,” Makki smirked.

“Hey!”

Iwaizumi’s smile broadened, while he was looking at his brand new Godzilla plushie and listening to his friends’ laughter and Oikawa’s whiny protests. And in that moment he thought that maybe, just maybe birthdays weren’t that awful at all.


End file.
